Choices
by StrikeLightning
Summary: After Naruto mysteriously left the village, it seemed Sakura had lost both her boys. What if Naruto returned, no longer the same as she remembered... Who is this smooth, intimidating guy, and what has he done with Naruto? NaruSaku, mainly. Explicit content.
1. Suddenly

**HEYGUYSES. Okay, so this is new. I'm not one to care much about who goes with who but in terms of heterosexualness I prefer SasuSaku to NaruSaku. However, the thing is, I was going through all my stories in My Documents and I realised. They ALL have Sasuke in (providing they have anything to do with Naruto of course) and so I thought I'd have to at least write ONE Naruto fic that didn't centre around him. So I decided to have Naruto as my, shall we say, Dominant character. I would have put Hinata instead of Sakura but the bottom line is that I love Sakura a hell of a lot more than Hinata, and I think there's more of a feisty relationship there. Let's be honest, if Naruto wanted to nail Hinata she'd be all for it and the plot would be way too consensual for my liking.**

**Did I just say 'too consensual'?**

**What is wrong with me?**

**Whatever.**

**I kind of like Naruto badass and sexy. One thing about this is that Naruto has undergone a personality change and Sakura isn't as feisty as she normally is.**

**INITIAL WARNINGS: Sex. What did you expect from me really?**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Karin had spent months planning on stealing Sasuke right from under Kishimoto-sama's nose. We were so fucking close, as well. Unfortunately, it turns out Kishimoto-sama has the Byakugan and long story short, Karin ran off and left me and I was given to the Akatsuki as punishment. Terrible things happened. Magnificent, but terrible. And I still don't own even one character of Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura!" called Hinata softly, I turned around and smiled at her.

Her pale eyes swam with worry and her lips were parted in frustration. So that I comforted her.

"I promise Hinata" I assured her, "I'm totally fine. The way I miss Sasuke is different than the way you miss Naruto... because we both know that Naruto is coming back"

She blushed furiously and gave a coy smile. "How did you know I missed him?"

I laughed. "I'm a girl, I just pick up on these things. It's so obvious. But really, I'm happy for you. You'd make a perfect match for Naruto; you're the only one who can put up with him half the time"  
I turned away from the purple haired kunoichi and began to walk to the outskirts of the village.

"Sakura?" asked Hinata as I walked away, "How can you be sure Naruto will come back? I mean he isn't with Jiraiya-sensei this time – he went alone"  
I glanced back at her. "I know Naruto better than anyone. He'll come back for sure, you can count on that"

I left her where she stood by the tree and walked down the path that exited the village. It was twilight, and the sun was beginning to set, throwing an orange glow over the town and making it seem like the most peaceful place in the whole world. A light breeze blew through my hair and I reached up to gently stroke the pink tendrils. I actually quite liked my hair short; it was a lot easier to manage.

As I reached the gates Kakashi-sensei appeared, leant back against a tall, wooden post. He held a tattered and worn version of Makeout Paradise in his hands and was intently reading with his one, admittedly attractive, eye.

"Kakashi-sensei" I greeted cheerfully

"Where are you going Sakura?" he asked lightly

I raised my eyebrows. "For a walk in the woods. It's a nice evening and I like it there"

He raised his eye to meet mine. "It's dangerous in the woods. Be careful. The Akatsuki could be hiding anywhere"

I nodded. "Don't worry I will be. I know how to spot them"  
"Red clouds" confirmed Kakashi, "Don't stay out there past dark, okay?"

"Sure thing" I promised, continuing past him and into the forest.

The forest was always most beautiful at this time of the day. The low sun caused the air to sparkle and animals were just beginning to awaken. Another gust of wind blew through me and I froze. This was a familiar wind, a boisterous and energetic wind that reminded her heavily of a certain knucklehead ninja.

"Naruto?"

There was a snap of twigs, and then Naruto stepped out of the darkness. He was much taller now, and had gotten somewhat handsome. He greeted me with a more mature smile than I was used to from him.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed happily, "You're back! I was just talking to Hinata about you before and I told her there was no way you weren't coming back! And here you are!"

"I did come back" confirmed Naruto, "But I'm not here to stay, I was just dropping in. After all, I have important work to do now"  
There was something about him that seemed very off. He wasn't the same, not at all, and his lack of childishness and smile was very off-putting. I drew my kunai.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" I demanded angrily

And then he laughed, and I could have sworn it was him laughing.

"Oh god Sakura" he chuckled, "I promise you that I am me. I've just had a bit of a personality change"  
I relaxed on seeing him act like his old self again. "I never expected you to grow up ever, never mind so young"  
"I missed you Sakura" he laughed

"Missed you too" I admitted, "How long are you staying for then?"

"I was just passing by" said Naruto, "I was looking for you"  
"You have other friends besides me you know" I pointed

"They don't interest me" he said coolly, "I wanted to talk to you alone"  
I furrowed my brow. This wasn't like Naruto at all – Naruto cared about everybody, most of all his friends.

Naruto smiled and it wasn't like his old smile, it was more relaxed and nonchalant.

It was a smirk.

"Since when did you and Sasuke become so much alike?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said lightly, "No, I missed you though. And I want you to come with me"  
I laughed. "I don't have the luxury of travelling like you do. I have obligations here with Lady Tsunade. Besides, everyone was really pissed you just took off you know"

He shook his head. "You don't need Tsunade. I'll make you stronger than you ever thought possible. And I'm no longer the little boy who craved the affections of his village."

I frowned. "Naruto... I know you said you went through a personality change but... who are you really?"

He smirked again. "It's me, Sakura. I came back for you. Don't you want to come with me? I won't take no for an answer no matter how much convincing it will take"  
"Go with you where?" I demanded. And that's when I saw what he was wearing.

A long black trench coat with blood red clouds embellished on it. My eyes widened. How had I not noticed this sooner?

"N-Naruto" I stuttered, "... No it can't be. You can't be one of the Akatsuki"

"Oh that?" he asked, "Yeah, I joined them a while back. So, will you come with me?"

"Why me?" I asked, "Surely you don't think I'd go with someone from the Akatsuki do you? Hell maybe it is you. Naruto wouldn't be able to figure out that Hinata was his best bet if he wanted a friend to come with him"  
Naruto stepped closer to me and smiled. "I don't want a friend. That's why I came to you"  
With those words his fingers trailed up my neck to grab hold of my chin. I froze.

"I love you Sakura-chan" he murmured honestly, before touching his lips to mine. I was too afraid and shocked to pull away and so I just remained completely still and let his lips move against my own. When he didn't stop I realised what he was waiting for, and I tentatively returned his kiss. I didn't know what was going on but I figured this was my safest bet. Whether this was Naruto or not was really to be considered. He was never this smooth.

I felt hideous for enjoying it but before I knew it I nibbled on his lip, causing him to release a predatory growl. My skin felt scorching hot and I felt myself panting.

Sasuke.

I'd forgotten about him.

"Stop!" I shouted, pushing away. Naruto allowed the space but was grinning triumphantly.

"Well that went better than I thought" he observed

"What about Sasuke?" I demanded, "You know I love him. And he's your best friend, are you just planning on forgetting about him?"

Naruto looked slightly ticked off at this. "Why do you think I'm wearing this coat? It's for _him."_

"I don't understand" I whispered

"I will have my family back together again" promised Naruto, "It will be just me, you and Sasuke forever. I promise you that now"

I slumped against a tree in despair. Naruto had joined the Akatsuki in order to reform Team 7?

"This isn't the way, Naruto" I said, "I thought we were trying to get Sasuke to return to the village"  
"I no longer feel positively towards the village" informed Naruto, "In fact, I'm not very happy about leaving you here. I love you"

"I-"

"I can already see you're not convinced" said Naruto, "So meet me here tomorrow, same time, and we'll talk about it some more"

"I won't come" I snapped

He shrugged. "Then I'll come to you"

He put on the elusive hat I had once seen Sasori wear and I could see only his mouth.

"Until tomorrow, Sakura-chan" he nodded.

Then he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Next chapter will contain much heavier stuff. That's if you like it of course.**

**But I think you need to praise me merely on the basis that I actually put a guy and a girl together.**

**It's weird. Anything other than GuyXGuy seems almost wrong.**

**I finally figured out why I like GuyXGuy though. Why the hell would a straight girl want GuyXGirl when she can have two guys and no girls. See my logic?**

**Review little grasshoppers.**


	2. Springs

**I don't waste any fucking time do I?**

**Or perhaps it's Naruto who doesn't waste time. Let's be honest, he's never been the most patient of people.**

**I realise now, that I made Ino very much like myself. Because I believe that in regards to Naruto characters, between Ino, Karin and Sakura there's a Paige.**

**Not that it interests you in the slightest, but the stuff I do to Sakura is really just me pretending that we're the same person. That is, my beauties, the truth of Fanfictions like this. People will deny it, but in reality they wish they were Sakura Haruno right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Karin, Ino and I forged a plan to kidnap Sasuke. We kidnapped Izuna by accident. Ino didn't know who Izuna was, I had to explain. Meanwhile, Izuna crept away. The moral is, I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, and I don't even own fucking Izuna.**

**Izuna.**

**Not even him.**

* * *

The next day when I was supposed to meet him, I went to the hot springs with Ino and Hinata. The water was delightful and cosy and for a moment, I almost forgot everything that was happening.

"Jeez Hinata" complained Ino, "Could your boobs get any bigger?"  
She blushed. "Uhm, to be honest, they're a little bit too big. Yours are a perfect size"

Ino smiled. "Yeah, mine are pretty great but we should shut up now before Sakura gets pissed off"  
I scowled at her. "I'm not _that _flat"

Ino laughed. "I would call an A-cup pretty damn flat"  
I splashed her with water, and she splashed back. We looked at each other and giggled. Despite how it seemed, Ino was my best friend.

And I told my best friend everything.

"Can you two keep a secret?" I asked

They nodded.

I sighed. "You can't tell anyone even if it eats away at you. I'm handling the situation but... I just needed to tell someone about it"

"Shoot" said Ino

"I saw Naruto last night" I told them

"He's back?" asked Hinata

I shook my head. "No I saw him out in the woods... he isn't the same anymore"  
"What do you mean?" asked Ino

"Remember the cheery, adorable, energetic, clumsy Naruto we all knew and loved?" I asked

They nodded.

"He's gone" I told them, tears filling my eyes, "He's gone all mature and arrogant and..."

"And?"

"He's joined the Akatsuki"

Dead silence. And then.

"No way" scoffed Ino, "You're pulling our legs. Naruto?"

I nodded. "It's true, he isn't ever coming back. I lost Sasuke, and now I've lost him too"

Hinata looked distraught. "Why didn't he come into the village?"  
One look at her worry stricken face and I realised that I could not tell her the truth.

"I don't know" I said quietly, "He just happened to be there. Don't worry though. I'm going to bring both Sasuke and Naruto back to the village one way or another"  
"And we gotta keep something like this a secret?" demanded Ino

"Yes" I insisted, "You can't tell anyone. I don't want him being bumped up to S-Class and being declared rogue"  
"I'll help you, Sakura" promised Hinata. She got out of the bath. "I'll go and brainstorm right now"

She hurried off.

"I've gotta run too" said Ino, "Don't worry about Naruto. It will all work out"

She left, and then I was completely alone. Outside it was turning dark and I supposed I was the only one in the village still here in this silent and secluded hot springs.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against a rock.

"Don't fall asleep" said Naruto, "You'll drown"

My eyes flew open and Naruto was sat where Hinata had just been sat.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed, "Get out of here!"

"Are you naked?" he asked

I blushed. "I swear to god"

He chuckled. "I told you to meet me and you didn't so this is your own fault"

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked tiredly

"Well first things first" he said, "I want you to come with me Sakura. You should be by my side"  
I gestured for him to continue on to the next point.

"But whilst we're on the subject" he accused, "You told Ino and Hinata?"

"You didn't tell me not to tell anyone" I pointed out

His eyes narrowed. "That's not the issue here"

Before I could blink he was right in front of me.

"You're not naked too are you?" I asked in a panic

He smirked.

Our bodies were merely inches apart and I thanked god I was already sweating and in water. His finger trailed up my arm before playing with a piece of my hair.

"Hm" he wondered, "I wonder what punishment would be appropriate"  
"Punishment?" I demanded, "You're pressing my patience Naruto. I will punch you"

He tried to look into my eyes but I was too embarrassed to meet his. He grabbed my chin and forced me to.

"To make sure that you don't tell anyone else" he explained, "And to make sure you don't cross me in general. Although I would love an excuse to punish you"

I narrowed my eyes defiantly, "Get away from me Naruto, I do NOT like you right now"

He ignored me and pressed his lips to mine. My hands were on his shoulders and my head was against a rock so I had no choice but to comply.

"You talk big" whispered Naruto against my ear, "But you're magnificently submissive"

He brought his lips back to mine, only this time.

His body pressed up against my own. I felt his chest against mine and my breath hitched. His hands moved around my body so that one rested on my upper back, and the other on my buttocks. I mewled against his lips as I felt his erection against the inside of my thigh.

He pulled back slightly. "That was nice. You're far too quiet though. I want to hear you"

He gently kissed my neck, and then harder, giving me a love bite.

"What was that for?" I asked, aiming for anger but only achieving fatigue.

"Punishment" explained Naruto, "I was making my mark on you. I've waited years for this Sakura. You're mine now"

I frowned and my breathing began to even out.

"Now then" he murmured, "Punishment over. But... to continue, or not continue... that is your choice"

"Go away" I said haphazardly

"You sure?" he asked. His hand trailed up the side of my body before cupping one of my small breasts. He gently ran a thumb over the nipple, and I bit back a moan that was fighting to break out.

"Naughty naughty" he whispered, "I don't like you holding your voice back. Let it out"  
Using his tongue he forced my mouth open and I was reduced to letting out a loud moan before whimpering.

"Good girl" he purred, kissing me again. What was wrong with me? Had I no dignity?

But dignity was irrelevant at this moment because I wasn't thinking with my head, and I did not want this twisted pleasure to go away.

His hand moved away from my boob and travelled downwards, through my pubs and to my opening where he proceeded to insert his middle finger, and then his index along with it. I had no idea what his was doing but I began to whimper with pleasure, letting out erratic and soft moans that were getting louder by the minute.

"Is everyone okay in there?" called a voice. Naruto immediately submerged himself in the water as a middle aged woman turned the corner.

"I heard moaning" she said blankly

"I just stubbed my toe on a rock" I informed her. Naruto was cruel at this point. I felt his tongue flick out and swirl around my opening. My breath quickened and I smiled at the woman.

"Well" she said, "Don't stay in there too long"

"I won't" I assured her, my hips involuntarily hitching upwards to meet his mouth.

Once she was gone he resurfaced.

"You bastard" I whispered. He leant forwards and kissed me passionately.

"That's enough for today" he said, "I have to be somewhere"

That's when I said something I lived to regret.

"Trust you to leave before finishing the job" I said snidely

His eyes darkened and I suddenly felt uneasy. He was back on me in a second.

"I'll make you scream for that" he warned. He forced his mouth back upon mine and I squealed with the intensity of it. His hands were no longer gentle, and I knew I'd be sore tomorrow. He thrust into me and _god he was huge. _I cried out. He was relentless and cruel and the pleasure pain of it was magnificent. My nails dug into his back. He was right, I screamed, I screamed several times. When he was done I was limp and if he hadn't lifted me out of the water I'd have probably drowned. He placed me on the side and I fell back, panting, as he leant over me.

"You deserved that" he said simply. He lowered his head and kissed me.

"I hate you" I whimpered

"I love you too" he said, admiring his handiwork and running his fingers over the hickey he'd given me.

"We'll have to do that again" he murmured, "You were much more fun than the usual"

Then he was gone, and I was shaking with fury. The bastard had just taken my virginity. A virginity I'd always intended for Sasuke. And then claimed that I was just another girl he had sex with.

I'd never missed Sasuke more than at that moment.

And yet there was a pang in my chest that longed for the blue eyed boy to return and do it all over again. I labelled it as my hormones and left the hot springs ashamed.

* * *

**Oh Sakura. Don't be ashamed. You know you loved it.**

**Lez be honest. If she'd really wanted to push him away she would have fucking punched him.**

**What a fucking Tsundere.**

**I love Tsunderes.**

**But I ADORE Yanderes.**

**I fucking swear too much.**

**Review pretties.**


	3. Resistance

**WHATTUP. Yeah just to make this all very clear, whilst this is all (for the time being) slightly non-consensual and you might think it's a bit weird, she has the ability to fight back a lot more than she does. She doesn't want to push him away because she's scared of losing him forever after already losing Sasuke. She also intentionally provokes him, a lot. **

**She's a tsundere, she's not supposed to know or want to admit her true feelings.**

**Tsunderes are cute, I want one.**

**Wait I'm not gay.**

**Right?**

**Right.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sasuke came and complained to me that Naruto was being a copy cat and that HE wanted to be the stoic and emotionally unstable character. I told him I would, in time, revert Naruto back to his original self on the condition that he have awesome sex with me. He casually agreed. Best. Night. Ever.**

* * *

The next day I was bruised to high hell. I put some concealer on the hickey and headed out.

"You look like hell" observed Ino as I passed her shop.

"I know" I complained

"You look like me after a night with Shikamaru" she laughed

"What now?" I demanded

"Shit"

"You're with Shikamaru?" I asked

"No" she corrected, "Shikamaru likes Temari. We just fuck"  
I laughed. "And you're okay with that?"

"I suggested it" she said, "Now do tell. Who was the guy? I want to know because you really do look like shit. He must have been good"  
"Naruto" I said tiredly, "Shit. Shit shit shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that"

"WHAT?!" she shouted  
"Shhh" I implored her

"Tell me now" she demanded

I sighed. "After you left last night... he came"  
"Did he rape you?" asked Ino

"Well no" I said, "I didn't want to though, I was scared of him"

"Scared of Naruto?" she asked doubtfully

"He really has changed" I said, "He was angry for me telling you and Hinata about him. He came back because he wants me to go with him. I didn't want to say in front of Hinata because he..."

"Loves you?" asked Ino

I shook my head. "He doesn't really love me. I know love and he just wants my body"

"Shit" said Ino, "Naruto has gone fucking psychopathic"

I nodded. "He knows I love Sasuke and he went and did it anyway"

Ino scowled. "Well, just stick with me 24/7 from now on and he won't be able to get near you, will he?"

I smiled at her. "Sure"

The plan worked. I slept over at Ino's or she came to mine. We were never apart. It worked for a whole week and I was so pleased.

But all good things must come to an end.

Ino was talking, no flirting, with Shikamaru, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I didn't need the toilet, but I was having a bad hair day.

I looked in the mirror and sighed before washing my hands. When I looked back up, Naruto was standing behind me. He grabbed my arm and threw me into a stall before I could say a word and locked it behind us.

"Naruto" I whispered, "Not here. Please, not here"  
He glared at me. "You told Ino, didn't you?"

"I didn't" I insisted

He grabbed my chin. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

"You can't keep doing this to me Naruto" I snapped, "I love Sasuke. I can't believe you took my virginity when it was meant for him"

His eyes were more furious than I'd ever seen. They changed, went almost feline.

Fox like.

His teeth were sharp and his whiskers more defined. Had my outburst encouraged this?

"I'm going to make you forget all about Sasuke" growled Naruto, "You're mine now"

He licked his thumb and removed the concealer from my neck.

When he kissed me his fangs cut into my lips and he licked away the dripping blood. He moved his lips to my ear.

"Get on your knees" he commanded

"What now?" I asked

He pushed me onto my knees and I looked at him horrified. He unzipped his pants. I leant forwards and trailed my tongue along his shaft. I had no clue what I was doing but I just decided to wing it. As much as I hated to admit it, Naruto was a lot stronger than me, I could literally feel the immense chakra radiating from him. It was beyond intimidating. Soft moans escaped his lips and I found the experience of bringing him to this state rather satisfying. When he started to murmur my name I put more effort in and he tangled his fingers through my hair.

"... Sakura-chan" he whispered, "... unn... you're so _good_"

When he came I didn't know whether to pull back or not so I didn't, and swallowed the warm, salty liquid in three gulps.

When I pulled away he looked down at me and I licked my lips of semen. He seemed to like this and, putting the toilet seat down, pulled me to sit on his knee facing him. He kissed me fiercely and I kissed him back.

"I don't want you to be like this with anyone other than me" growled Naruto, "Is that clear?"

I was too flustered to reply but when I didn't he licked my ear and I moaned.

"Answer me"

"Yes" I whispered, "It's clear"

"Who are you?"

"Sakura"

"Whose are you?"

"Yours"

"Good girl" he replied, leaning back into my neck to renew the lovebite there. But this time was different. This time, Naruto had sharp fangs and was in a much more ravenous mood. He pierced my skin there and I bit my lip to try and prevent the masochistic pleasure from showing. Somehow, and I really should have known, he picked up on this.

"Whoa..." he murmured, "Someone's trying to hide something"  
I averted my gaze and blushed angrily.

"Shut up Naruto" I spat, "Just do it already so that I can go home"  
His nails now talons stabbed into my waist. I held my breath.

"I don't like it when you hold back your voice Sakura-chan" he said lowly, "So please, if you would. Stop aggravating me"

His words spoke a certain sense and despite not wanting to lose face I just wanted the ordeal to be over already. He dug me again and I moaned.

"That's right" he whispered. He reached for my leggings.

"Naruto" I protested, "I have to go before Ino notices I've been missing a while"

"I can handle Ino" he said

"I won't here the end of it" I insisted

"I don't care" he continued, "When you finally come away with me you won't see her again anyway"

I sighed, and chose my words carefully.

"I'm just postponing it" I said reluctantly, "We can do it some other time"

He smiled and for a moment the flash of teeth screamed 'Uzumaki' but then... "When we do you have to be a good little girl and do what I say"

"... Fine" I mumbled, "Can I go now?"

He nodded and I quickly got off him and ran out of the stall and into the hall where Ino and Shikamaru were still working. I was tentative though, as Naruto's smirk told me he knew something I didn't.

"What the fuck?" demanded Ino

"What?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Your neck Sakura" she said bluntly, "Your waist. They're fucking gushing with blood."

The fucking bastard.

"He fucking _got _you?" she snapped, "I've been watching you all this time and yet he still got you? Why didn't you fucking call for me?!"

He knew this would happen. I lost and he won.

I sighed. "I... I was scared, alright? You don't know how he's changed!"

Ino scowled. "I never imagined I'd see him do this to you"

"What is going on?" asked Shikamaru

I looked at Shikamaru. He was someone I could trust despite not being particularly close to him. Shikamaru would keep my secret I was sure.

"It's a long story" I said, "You got time?"

"You talk, I'll heal" said Ino, still very pissed off.

I sat down.

"Shit" cussed Shikamaru, "We are talking about Naruto right?"

"It doesn't matter" snapped Ino, "I'm handcuffing us together Sakura, he won't come near you again"  
"No" said Shikamaru

"Excuse me?" asked Ino

"If she's seeing him regularly, she can get information" said Shikamaru

"We're not using her like that!"

"Think about it!" snapped Shikamaru, "Don't you want to know what made Naruto switch sides? It must have been important for someone like Naruto to turn evil for. And if it helps us take down the Akatsuki"

"No way, I won't fucking allow-"

"I'll do it" I said quietly, "Shika is right Ino; I'd be passing up an opportunity here. Plus he won't hurt me. This didn't really hurt, and as long as I do as I'm told, I should be able to make use of the situation"

Ino pouted, clearly not satisfied.

"If anything happens" said Shikamaru, "I'll step in. We'll keep track of Sakura's location so that if he turns up and attempts something drastic we can stop him"

"You're not going to watch us... you know..."

"Don't worry Sakura" said Shikamaru, "I won't look but you have to make some noise if he attempts anything"

I nodded firmly. Ino didn't look totally convinced but her eyes gave light to her submission on the subject. Like me, Ino trusted Shikamaru, and given the fact that she was a hell of a lot closer to him than I was, I knew she trusted his decisions.

"So I can't follow her around anymore?" asked Ino

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. You're not to do anything. We'll continue life as normal, and let him turn up where he may. I somehow doubt his genuine love for Sakura so there must be some other angle he's playing at. Maybe it has something to do with Sasuke, who knows"  
"Well" I said, "I'm going home because in all honesty, this day seems to have dragged and I'm exhausted"

Ino nodded and surprisingly pulled me into a rare hug. I kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and then hurried away to begin my journey home.

* * *

**Shikamaru is another favourite of mine. He just has a really sexy personality, the laziness is hot. **

**He's kind of the opposite of Naruto. Naruto is impulsive, Shika thinks it through, Naruto is hyperactive, Shika is a cool customer (always wanted to use that expression, and Naruto has to work for his talent, Shika is a natural genius. **

**Not that I'm saying I prefer him over Naruto, because Naruto is cute and we all need a little cuteness in our fantasies, right?**

**IMPORTANT: So this is the last chapter Sakura will show any resistance, she's about to find out something BIG. The point is, if you liked the non-con, it's going to be a lot less forced from now on (meaning she'll initiate it sometimes) and if you weren't too keen because you're a normal, non-perverted, model citizen, then hold the phone, s'bout to get fluffy.**

**Real fluffy.**


	4. Reason

**GUYSES. I was looking through the fic on word and realised that this could work for a mini chapter. I literally posted the long one about a minute ago, but I thought, because I'm feeling spontaneous, I'd throw in this little one here.**

**Wait. I'm ****_always _****spontaneous.**

**I wish I thought things through.**

**This chapter is very civil... o.O**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but on the plus side, Sasuke said I was the best he'd ever had. My reply was 'You've never had anyone, baka, no one wants an emo' which made him smirk and say 'You do'**

**Oh we are hilarious.**

* * *

When I arrived home Mom and Dad had made me dinner, but none for themselves.

"I'm sorry sweetie" apologized Mom, "But we're going out with the Yamanaka's tonight. Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine" I promised, "Thanks for dinner Mom"

They promptly left and I ate my dinner in silence. It was my favourite, syrup-coated anko dumplings and anmitsu. Trust her mother to make her a dessert dinner.

"You know, Ramen is much healthier"

I jumped and noticed Naruto in the doorway, leant back against a frame.

I sighed. "What you couldn't leave me for an hour? I'm eating, it will have to wait"

"I'm not here to fuck you Sakura" he said quietly

I eyed him doubtfully.

"What?" he asked, "I can't just come and sit with you?"

"There was a time when coming to pester me at my house was a frequent thing" I allowed, "But you're not the same Naruto I knew and loved"

"Loved?"

"Not in that way" I added

"Wouldn't you change?" he asked, "Trust me. If you knew even half of this village's dirty secrets you'd throw up. I know I did"

"Dirty secrets?" I asked, remembering Shikamaru's plan.

He nodded. "They do say ignorance is bliss. The truth is that this village is no better than the Akatsuki. In fact I'd say worse because at least we do what we do for the good of the world, not for the good of ourselves"

Naruto crossed the room and sat down at the table opposite me.

"How do you know all this?" I asked

He shrugged. "Being in the position I am you hear things. Plus, one of our guys Tobi knows everything about everything"

"Tobi?"

"Tobi is an Uchiha" he said lowly

"But I thought they were all dead!" I gasped

He nodded. "Yeah. Tobi helped kill them. Tobi and Itachi Uchiha. Perhaps you're wondering why"

"I thought Itachi wanted to test his power" I countered

A smile played at Naruto's lips. "Of course. That's what Itachi wanted everyone to think. But if you root deep enough you'll find a whole different story."

"Tell me" I ordered

He flashed his teeth.


	5. Awake

**Before I start, I want to clear something up: Sasuke is still in a lot of Sakura's thoughts when it comes to Naruto but that isn't because I'm trying to hang her up on him. In fact, I believe it's Sasuke who brings them together. I mean they got on better after he left. I don't know whether that was just due to maturity.**

**Naruto? Maturity? Lol.**

**Speaking of Naruto, I had an explicit dream about him last night. Never happened with Naruto before. Sasuke, yes, Itachi, yes, Madara, yes, Kakashi, yes, Shikamaru, yes, Choji, yes.**

**Naruto? Well, this was the first.**

**Surprisingly fun. He's adorable.**

**DISCLAIMER: I successfully kidnapped Naruto. Even planned a party. Kurama got pissed off and took it upon himself to sort me out. I'm scarred. Fuck you Kyuubi... sorry I take it back you're a cutie.**

* * *

Naruto was right, I did throw up. I could barely prevent myself from hyperventilating.

That was the most disgusting thing I'd ever heard in my entire life. I sobbed uncontrollably, and Naruto pulled me into his lap as we curled up on the bathroom floor.

"P-poor Itachi" I wept, "P-poor Sasuke"

"I know" said Naruto lowly, "And that's only one despicable thing the village has done. I have a whole list of them but judging from your reaction dumping them on you all at once would be too much for you"

I nodded.

"Now" he said, "You've gotten sick all over me. I'm using your shower"

I moved off him and smiled apologetically. He eyed me curiously.

"You gonna kneel there and watch me strip off naked or?"

I blushed. "Sorry!"

I scrambled out of the bathroom as he chuckled to himself. I heard the water run and I sat on the ground breathing heavily. The truth I had just heard was the most horrendous thing I'd ever listened to. Could it really be that the village was as self obsessed and malevolent as Naruto had said it to be?

No. There was no way that the village would do something like that without good reason. I was sure it was just a onetime sacrifice. Still...

My mind wasn't taking this well. I needed a distraction.

I stood up and walked back into the bathroom, stripping off. I climbed quietly into the shower behind Naruto and stared at his back a moment before wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his back. He rested his hands on mine and sighed before turning round to face me.

"What's up?" he asked, but on catching sight of my broken expression his face softened. He leaned in to kiss my lips lightly.

"This one doesn't count as the one I owe you" I promised, "Just please... make the pain go away..."

He eyes hardened slightly, but he kissed me anyway, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He pushed me against the wall before hoisting me up. I moaned lightly, and he licked and nipped at my neck. I thought back to Shikamaru's plan and considered it, whilst I had gotten useful information about Itachi and the Akatsuki I had yet to understand why Naruto personally had chosen to join them besides his disgust of the village and his love for Sasuke. But now wasn't the time for strategizing and after the surprisingly painless shower sex, I dragged Naruto to my bedroom where I made him hold me as I slept.

The next morning I woke snuggled into Naruto's chest. Looking up into his face I saw that he looked remarkably peaceful and innocent in his sleep and I smiled to myself. He looked like the old Naruto. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal two round orbs of azure and he had a cute sleep expression on his face.

"Morning" I mumbled

"Ohaiyou" he replied, "I can't believe you convinced me to stay over"

I scowled. "I thought you were in love with me"  
He smirked. "Yeah I am, but whatever, I'd love to stay in bed all day but I gotta meet with Kisame and Itachi"

"Itachi?" I asked

"I don't like where this is going?"

"Can I come?" I asked

"No" he said firmly, "Itachi would be angry if he found out I told you"

"But I'm not going to tell anyone about that part" I complained, "I'd just like to... meet him. I mean, he's Sasuke's big brother after all"  
Naruto smiled. "Okay but I want payment"

"I'll give you all of my allowance" I promised quickly  
"I didn't mean money" he taunted

I scowled. "Fine"

"I'll decide my payment later" he said, "Hurry up and put some clothes on before your body makes me late"

I hit him lightly before climbing out of bed. I remembered I wasn't wearing any clothes but it didn't bother me and so I stretched my arms above my head. Then I felt myself get pulled roughly onto my back and Naruto was on top of me.

"I can spare five minutes" growled Naruto

"My parents..."

He smirked and put an apple into my mouth.

"Here" he said, "Now be quiet"

I spat it out and scowled at him. "Have some self control"

"Sakura-chan" he said beaming, "When have I ever?"  
The sudden smile surprised me, and warmed my skin like hot chocolate in winter. Where had this come from? My eyes softened as I looked upon the smile I hadn't seen in years. How had it come to be that I relied on that smile to carry me through? I'd been depressed for ages, over Sasuke's leaving, and yet Naruto's smile always blew away all my fears and worries, so long as it was there. I'd lost track of the nights I'd spent crying because I couldn't see it. I wonder if Sasuke was home, the smile would remain there. I had a feeling these smiles didn't come often anymore.

I wanted to know why.

"Naruto" I said softly, "For once have some common sense. You knucklehead."

His eyes sparkled slightly. This was how we used to be.

"I missed this" I smiled

"What?" he asked lamely

"You" I answered honestly, "You being you. You've been different since you came back."  
At these words, Naruto's eyes grew pained. Crap, whatever had changed him, he'd forgotten about in the heat of the moment and reverted back to Old Naruto... but there was no escaping this New Naruto.  
I'd just have to face it, and send it away.

"We should go" said Naruto quietly, "You're right, now's not the time."

He stood up and got dressed. Silently, I followed suit.

I would do what Shikamaru asked of me.

But there was no way in hell I was abandoning Naruto now. Not after all the blonde had gone through for me over the years.

I had no intention of failing him ever again.


End file.
